Tossing and Turning
by StripedBerries
Summary: Reed, Wes, David, Klaine, The Tweedles and Dwight are all 'asleep' in Blaine's dorm when Kurt starts to have a nightmare. How does Reed fix the problem and still manage not to Wake up either member of Klaine? Set in the Daltonverse by CP Coulter.


Kurt exhaled and turned over in his sleep and the dormouse looked over at his roommate as he did so. Kurt looked so sweet and innocent. Reed smiled; Alice slept peacefully and wasn't sleep talking tonight, that was something good. Reed laughed quietly at himself, using those silly nicknames the Tweedles- ar. -The twins, had made up. Reed van-Kamp shook his head in the darkness.

Across the room Wes let out a light snore and Blaine subconsciously buried himself deeper into his pillow. All of the group were here. Kurt on the couch wrapped in a comforter and sleeping on one of Blaine's pillow's; Reed himself next to the couch with his own blanket, though he had brought two of his own made-in-Paris cashmere pillow's. He smiled to himself tiredly at the thought.

"Spoilt." Two identical voices sounded in the dark. Reed shook off the fact it was as if they were listening in on his thoughts. "Hey Tweedles." Reedhalf whispered, half talked. He looked through the light darkness to where Evan and Ethan were sharing a rather large were without a pillow, leaning on each other instead. "You two can't talk Mr private jet _**with **_a Jacuzzi." The Tweedles only shrugged nonchalantly. Reed laughed. "Why are two still awake?" The accident prone boy asked, curious as to why he was no longer the only one up anymore. One of the inseparable duo, maybe Ethan, grinned at the smaller boy and said: "Never went to sleep."

"I did. . ." Wes's voice hissed from somewhere across the room. "Agreed." The fairly obvious vocals of David spoke up from next to Wes. Both were underneath the stained glass window, which in spite of itself had a small trail of salt lined along the bottom sill. This just so happened to be the very same window Dwight had lined with salt and refused to sit by for fear of evil spirits lurking by the condensation dripped glass.

Wes, who just rolled his eyes at everyone's awake state said: "Hey Dwight, your awake as well aren't you." It wasn't particularly a question so much as the revealment of something that ought to be obvious. As expected, Dwight sat up from his makeshift bed, (complete with a lining of salt around the outside) in one of the several corners of the room.

"Yeah." He replied simply, his words slurring slightly.

This time it was David who rolled his eyes. Reed yawning, spoke next. "Well, now that everyone's present at this little tea party." He said whilst stretching. "Except Alice." The twins chimed together. "-And don't forget the white rabbit is asleep too, so don't wake them." The Knight said from the corner. Apparently he was a little less alert when sleep-deprived.

Before anyone could say anything else, a sad moan sounded throughout the room. Everyone turned to the the source of the noise as they immediately recognised it. They were expecting to see Kurt awake and wanting coffee but he only turned and rolled over to face them with his eyes shut tight. His breathing was uneven and a little ragged but he was definitely asleep. He then let out a small moan of discomfort. "Alice is having a nightmare." The twins chorused, considerably less bubbly then before.

"Should we wake him up?" Reed hovered nervously by Kurt's 'bed'.

"No . . ." Hissed Wes and David in unison.

"I think he's possessed." Everyone ignored Dwight's comment.

"You're not supposed to wake someone up when they're having a nightmare." Wes said with certainty. "_Ever_. . " David emphasised.

_"Oh, Alice."_ Evan suddenly spoke up before anyone else, sounding thoroughly heartbroken.

Every one turned back to Kurt and saw that he was crying silently in his sleep.

I swear the hearts of every Windsor in that room shattered at the sight of him.

"We should wake him." Reed said again, moving to gently wake Kurt. "What, no!" Wes whisper-yelled as the twins grabbed the dormouse. Reed struggled but gave up within moments. "Hey, _guys_." Reed complained. The twins seemed satisfied that he wasn't going to try anything, let the brown eyed singer go.

Kurt interrupted then, starting to mumble something nearly incomprehensible. "SHhhh." Dwight said harshly from across the room, shushing each warbler. Everyone listened to the unconscious countertenor as he mumbled incoherently. "slus, slushies." Kurt groaned in his sleep. The Windsor boys listened in with bated breath. Then a pale Kurt started to sweat and moan. "Guys, we have to-"

"Reed, shut-up." David, Wes and Dwight all chorused together. Begrudgingly, Reed fell silent.

Kurt shivered and tightened his hold on the pure white pillow he was clutching. The place was quiet for a moment while everyone watched Kurt and wondered what on earth they should do. It didn't last long. "Maybe if we just-" Reed perked up suddenly. The second out of two fashion fanatics in the room jumped up and went over to the other. "Hey, don't wake him up." David warned as he watched Reed's actions.

"He barley gets enough sleep as it is." Evan chimed in, his brother both finishing and adding onto the sentence as normal. "-And you know if we wake Alice up then the rabbit won't be happy, even if we have our reasons." Wes sighed deeply. "So true." Most eyes in the room flickered to Blaine and then back to the other half of Klaine.

"Ahh, young love." Everyone stared at Dwight who giggled and then turned to Reed who wasn't where he was suppose to be. "Reed! What the hell, don't-" Reed ignored the spiritualist all together and carefully lifted Kurt's hand from his side. Everybody knew this wouldn't even make the countertenor stir, the boy slept like a log. Reed reached out his free hand and continued on, gingerly yet oh so lightly bringing Blaine's hand forward. Blaine shifted over a little in his sleep but didn't wake. Reed sighed with relief and gently put Kurt's pale hand into Blaine's warm one.

You couldn't hep but smile at this. Reed, satisfied with his efforts stepped back to admire his 'work', so to speak. And the result was clear. Kurt had stopped his discomfort from the moment his and Blaine's hands had come into contact. The slightest smile could even now be found, slowly spreading across Kurt's lips as he slept. Blaine was clearly just as happy. As the boy's watched, he crawled himself up into a ball and pulled Kurt's arm up to his face. Kurt only smiled broader. The warblers (plus Dwight) had to hold back their laughing and try to stifle there giggles. Dwight, failing miserably. "Nice work dormouse." The twins said together in unison. Reed beamed and tripped over on his way back to bed which only encouraged further laughter.

While the rest of the guys calmed down and got back to sleep, Kurt and Blaine remained oblivious. Both boys spent the entire night in bliss. "Corny." Reed muttered as he lazily shut his eyes and drifted into oblivion.

A/N: Okay! So, I found this story really sweet and I love writing Dalton. All non-Cannon characters belong her and hr genius. By the way, did anyone else see 'I wanna dance with somebody'. We just got it today in Australia and I'm so buzzed (from watching glee) right now. Blaine got all chocked up in Emma's office. Awww. I'm _so happy that Klaine's okay and isn't Burt one of the best dads in the world. Please review, love StripedBerries._

_A/N: I've updated/changed this a little bit to fix some typos and hopefully make it flow a little better. Any who, thanks for reading_


End file.
